Birthday Love
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: It's Misty's birthday, and she's in a really bad mood. What lengths will Ash go to in order to make her smile? AAML! Sotry better than summary. R&R!


**A/N: So I'm taking a small break from **_The Truth Behind the Relationship_**. I wanted to write a oneshot AAML for a long time. I'm writing it with this specific plot because IT IS MY BIRHTDAY ON SUNDAY!!**

**Summary: It's Misty's birthday, and she's in a bad mood. What lengths will Ash go to in order to make her smile? REVIEW!!**

**(Takes place in the Orange Islands, after the gang leaves Triviota Island.)**

" So who knows where we're going?" Misty asked.

Ash and Tracey looked at each other. They pointed at each other and cried, " He does!" " No I don't!" " Well I sure don't!" " I thought you knew!"

" So neither of you know?!" Misty cried.

" Wait, wait!" Tracey cautioned. " Before you get angry at me-"

" Why would I be angry at you?" Misty asked. " Ash was the one who got us lost!"

" I did not!" Ash cried.

" Sure you did!" Misty retorted.

" No I didn't!"

Yes you did!"

" It wasn't my job to keep track of where we were going!"

" We all should!"

" Then why didn't you?"

" It's your journey Ash!"

" It's yours too Misty!"

" You got us lost!"

" I did not!"

" You did too!"

" I did not!"

" Did too!"

" Did not!"

" DID TOO!"

" DID NOT!"

" GUYS!" Tracey cried.

" WHAT?!" the two yelled at him.

" Okay Misty, look, I found out there's a small island up ahead. It's called Crescent Island ( totally made up), and it's a nice place to hang out for a couple of days. There's even some kind of festival tomorrow," Tracey explained.

" Wow!" Misty cried, brightening immediately.

" Does it have a gym?" Ash asked.

" No, but it's close to the next island with a gym," Tracey said.

" Awesome! We'll stay for the festival and then we'll head out the next day!" Ash planned.

" Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed.

" Okay, onto Crescent Island!" Misty cried.

That night, the gang reached Crescent Island. They found out its name came from the fact that it was shaped like a crescent moon. They went to rent rooms in a Pokémon Center.

" Okay, I can't get you a room with three beds," Nurse Joy said. " Sorry. But I can get you one single room, and a room with one set of bunk beds."

"I'll take the singles, and you two can share. Is that alright?" Tracey asked.

Misty didn't say anything. Ash thought it over. ' Alone in the room with Misty? That could be scary!' he thought.

" No way!" Ash retorted. " She'll murder me!"

" Well why would I want to stay in a room with a dense, annoying , untalented creep anyway?" Misty cried, hurt. " You'll just make my life meaningless!"

" Will not!"

" Will too!"

" WILL NOT!"

" WILL TOO!"

" On second thought," Tracey started, " maybe-"

" WILL NOT!"

" WILL TOO!"

No one could hear themselves think with the noise Ash and Misty were making. Everyone looked at them angrily.

" Please get your friends out of here," Nurse Joy advised Tracey. He nodded and pushed Ash and Misty toward the elevator. He opened the door to their room, and pushed them in, throwing the keys on the bottom bunk. Then he closed the door and escaped into his own room. He sighed, appeased. Finally, he didn't have to hear the fighting!

Ash and Misty were so busy fighting, they didn't even realize where they were until Misty flung her hands aside, knocking over a lamp and almost dropping Togepi. Luckily, Pikachu was there to catch it.

" Huh? Oh, we're in our room," Misty said.

" I can't believe I'm sharing a room with you!" Ash cried.

" I can't believe you broke a lamp!"

" You're the one who broke it!"

" You made me break it!"

" PIKA CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried, shocking them both.

" Toge toge pi!" Togepi cried, clearly upset by the fighting.

" Oh? I'm sorry Togepi," Misty said. She turned to Ash. " Togepi is upset that we're fighting," she said. " And since Pikachu shocked us, I'm pretty sure it's upset we're fighting too."

" Yeah, you're right," Ash said. " I'm sorry."

" Do you know why there's a festival tomorrow?" Misty asked.

" No. Let's go ask Nurse Joy," Ash suggested.

" Okay," Misty agreed.

They found out the festival was called The Full Moon Festival. The island only got to see the full moon once every year ( not possible, I know), so they celebrated it. It was said that on festival, two people always ended up in a relationship that lasted forever because some guy always took a girl to Full Moon's rock and they came back in love. It happened to once every year. Misty smiled at the thought of something so romantic.

The two thanked Nurse Joy and went back to their room.

" Do you know what tomorrow's date is?" Misty asked.

" I think it'll be Friday tomorrow," Ash replied.

" It's Saturday tomorrow!" Misty cried. " I asked for the date!"

" How could you forget the date?" Ash teased.

" The same way you forgot what day of the week it is tomorrow," Misty teased back.

" Oh. Well, it's the 20th ," Ash said.

" The 20th ? Like, June 20th ?" Misty asked worriedly.

" No, it's still May," Ash said sarcastically.

" I'm being SERIOUS here!" Misty screamed, flustered.

" Okay, okay!" Ash cried. " It's June 20th!"

" Oh no!" Misty cried. " Not June20th?! That's awful!"

" Why?" Ash asked.

" None of your business!" Misty snapped.

Ash rolled his eyes at Misty's crabbiness. Half an hour later, they went downstairs with Tracey to eat dinner. They fed their Pokémon too, and soon it was bedtime. Misty was writing in her diary. Ash decided to train a little before bed. Misty just shut the diary when Ash walked in the room with Pikachu.

" Hey Misty," Ash said. He noticed the blue notebook with water pokémon, but said nothing. He'd seen it before, and he knew what it was. That was Misty's diary. Misty was so tired, she decided not to bother with outing her diary back in her pack. " I'm sleepy. I think I'll go to bed. Good night Ash," Misty said.

" Good night Misty. See you in the morning," Ash replied cheerfully. When he was sure she was asleep, he dug around in his backpack for a flashlight. Then he opened up Misty's diary and flipped through it until he found a blank page on the left side. He flipped back and found that day's entry.

" Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu said. Ash knew it was warning him that if Misty found him reading his diary he'd be found dead in the morning, literally. Ash knew that, but he had to find out why Misty was so worried about June 20th . He was genuinely concerned about why it bugged her so much.

He read the latest entry, the one she wrote today.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I finally know what the date is again. It's June 19__th__ today. That means tomorrow is June 20__th__, the worst day of my life. My sisters try not to show that it's the worst day of their life because it's also my birthday, but they can't hide it. I don't really care though. I've come to hate and dread my birthday. It's horrible that it had to be on my birthday that the most horrible thing that ever happened to me happened. Why couldn't it be on Daisy's birthday, or Violet's, or Lily's? I'm going to hate tomorrow, as always. I'm always going to hate my birthday. _

_Love,_

_**Misty**_

" So she hates her birthday? I wonder why?" Ash murmured, closing the diary and turning off the flashlight. " What was that horrible thing that happened?" he put the flashlight back and climbed into bed. Now he was really worried. Why would anyone hate their own birthday? Whatever happened, it had to be awful to make someone hate their own birthday.

The next morning, Misty was in a really bad mood, and Ash knew it had to do with her birthday. He hated seeing her like this so he made it his mission to make Misty smile before it was six o' clock, time for the festival.

" I'm going to restock on supplies," Tracey said. " I'll be back half an hour before the festival. I have some other things to do too. Go ahead and have lunch without me."

" Perfect," Ash said to himself. " It'll be even easier to make Misty smile without Tracey nosing around and asking questions that will make her more mad.

For an hour, while Misty was angrily muttering to herself in their room, Ash read everything in the guidebook about Crescent Island. He wrote down every restaurant, park, stores, theaters, etc. on a piece of paper. Then he made plans on where to go when, and what to do if Misty rejects one of his choices.

" Hey Misty," Ash said at last. " Let's go out!"

" Out?" Misty asked. Had she heard right? Was Ash asking her on a date?

" Yeah. I found some fun places around here. Let's go check them out until Tracey comes back so we can occupy ourselves until the festival."

" Oh." So he just wanted to have some fun. Oh well. " Sure, why not," Misty agreed.

First they went to the edge of the island so they could go for a swim. It was especially hot, even though it was June. Misty let all her Pokémon out, and Ash did the same with Squirtle.

Staru, Goldeen, and Poilwag seemed to know something was wrong. Psyduck just got near the water and ran away crying, " PSYDUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCK!" every time the water touched it. It didn't pay much attention to Misty.

Ash talked to Pikachu about his plans and Pikachu just listened to him, agreeing. Togepi seemed to be worried about Misty the most. While in the water, Misty stayed underwater most of the time. She seemed to be absorbing the water. It seemed to make her feel safe. But she still didn't smile.

" Next let's go get lunch," Ash suggested after they were warm and dry.

" Okay," Misty agreed. She was in a sad mood, but she wasn't being difficult. That was a relief for Ash.

They went to a restaurant for lunch. The food was amazing! Ash didn't pay much attention to Misty. He was too busy eating. Misty just poked at her food, looking like a sad, vulnerable little girl. At one point, she started to shake, and she closed her eyes and almost screamed. Ash looked up in time to see her snap out of it. He was really concerned. He didn't want to ask if she was okay. He was afraid she'd get mad at him if he asked that. He just suggested they go to a play next. Misty almost smiled when she heard this. She loved watching plays.

Ash figured he was really close to that smile, and was feeling really good about himself when they took their seats. The play was about a little girl who ran into the forest on her camping trip. She was mad at her parents and she ran away. She got out her Charmander to give her some light, but the Charmander got out of control, and the whole forest was on fire because of its flamethrower. By the time the girl's parents found her in the forest, she was coughing really badly, and her arm was burned. The Charmander was really scared too. Her parents got out a Staru, a Starmie, and two Golduck to put out the fire. By the time the fire was put out, the girl and her Charmander had fainted. The girl had a few other minor burns on places besides her arm, and even the Charmander was burned. She was revitalized at a hospital, but her parents had died in the fire.

All through the play, Misty looked really scared. When the girl's parents started to put out the fire, she started to shake again. Pikachu and Togepi noticed, but Ash was too into the play to realize anything was wrong. He did notice however, Misty running out of the theater when they narrator announced the girl's parents were dead.

Ash went after her right away and saw her sitting on a bench, crying. " Misty! Misty, what's wrong?"

" The whole plot of the pay," Misty sobbed.

" It was all fake," Ash said.

" How do you know?" Misty sobbed angrily. " It could've all happened to somebody! " I can't believe you would do this to me! Why did you have to take me to this play anyway?"

" I knew you liked plays," Ahs said weakly.

" Well why did you want to do this today anyway?"

" I wanted you to be happy!" Ash protested helplessly.

" This was awful! You sure did a lousy job of making me happy!" Misty blubbered.

" Well sorry for trying o make you like your birthday for once"! Ash cried.

" How did you know it was my birthday today?" Misty asked suspiciously.

" I read your diary!" Ash cried.

" Pika pika!" Pikachu cried in warning.

" It's okay Pikachu," Ash said. " I don't care if she knows."

" I can't believe you read my diary!" Misty cried angrily.

" Well…" Ash didn't know what to say anymore.

" I can't believe it!" Misty cried for the tenth time that day. " You're supposed to be my best friend, but you just ruined our friendship by being so mean!" She ran away, crying fresh tears.

Ash sighed and sat on a park bench. He wanted to make Misty smile, but instead he made things worse. He ruined everything!

" Pika pi! Pikachu pi!" Pikachu was saying Misty had left Togepi here. Ash picked it up and he went back to the Pokémon Center with Pikachu following him. Misty wasn't in the room. Ash put Togepi on Misty's bunk and sat and thought about what he should do to fix things with Misty. Then he remembered Nurse Joy saying something about a guy taking a girl to a place called Full Moon's rock. Ash knew Misty thought that was romantic. If he could convince her to go there with him, he knew everything would be alright again. He might even get Misty to smile there, but he wouldn't try too hard.

Ash told Pikachu to stay in the room with Togepi while he went out to find Misty. He tried the park, the restaurant, and even at the play again. Then he finally went to the edge of the island and Misty was there. He saw her towel and her stuff on the beach and he caught a glimpse of her blue bathing suit with Horsea and Tentacruel on it before she went back underwater. He waited until she came out of the water to dry off and head back to the Pokémon Center. When she did come out, she ignored him.

" Misty? Misty! Misty, wait!" Ash cried.

" What do you want?" Misty asked, unable to ignore his calls any longer.

" I wanted to apologize," Ash said sincerely. " I was really worried about you when you seemed so worried about today, so I had to read your diary to see what was wrong with you. And I didn't know that play would upset you so much. I don't why. If you don't want to tell me, that's okay, but you should 

know that I _am_ your best friend, and you can tell me anything. So anyway, I'm really sorry for everything."

Misty turned to face him. He looked so innocent, pleading, and so sincere. " I accept your apology," she said.

Ash looked very relived and Misty had never seen such a wide smile before.

" Well, do you want to go the mall?" Ash asked.

" Yes!" Misty cried. " I want a new dress for the festival." She smiled and then ran to the bathroom to put on her clothes.

Ash smiled to himself. He made her. He made her smile just like he wanted. He did it! And all his running around was worth it. Everything he went through was worth seeing the smile on Misty's face.

**A/N: Awww, how cute! Sequels are always worse than the original but if five people review saying they want a sequel to this, I have a good idea for one. Anyway, tell me how you liked it. This was in honor of my birthday and my best friend's birthday, which are both on Sunday! I dedicate this to her, Michelle. REVIEW!!**


End file.
